


A Highland Wolf

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, First Time, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen travels to Scotland and discovers a new side to Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Highland Wolf

Nick had been looking for an opportunity to try and get Stephen out of London for weeks. He knew Helen had been hanging around again, although Stephen didn't know he knew, and he wanted him out of her clutches for long enough to let the younger man regain his senses. The letter he'd seen on Stephen's desk gave him his chance.

"Stephen?" he called, beckoning him into his office. "I saw that letter from your wolf group. Do you want to go and help them? We can spare you for a few days." He smiled. "Everyone needs a holiday now and then."

Stephen shrugged. "It's just a wolf sighting. You know how it is, Cutter. Probably a big dog and someone got nervous." He was worried. Things had been strained enough at work and now Nick was trying to get rid of him for a while? Helen had told him there was a conspiracy and he didn't like the idea that Nick wanted him out of the way.

Nick smiled again, hoping he could convince him. "Come on, what harm can it do. A few days, wandering around the Highlands of Scotland, proving there aren't any wild wolves in the territory your group want to reintroduce them into. It'll do you good to get out of the city for a while. I'll make sure Lester doesn't complain." He checked his watch. "You can even catch the train today if you go now."

Stephen narrowed his eyes. "This is beginning to sound like an order, Cutter."

Nick shrugged. "Just trying to help. The break would do you good. I just wish I could come too. If it takes you a while maybe I'll convince Lester a few days off would make me less 'eccentric' either that or I'll just annoy him enough that he'll be glad to see the back of me."

Stephen couldn't help but chuckle. Cutter annoyed Lester on a good day, he'd hate to see what he could come up with if he was actually trying to make the man's life difficult. "Fine. I'll go. It's just a dog though. You don't get wolves in Britain."

"Don't get sabertooths normally either," Nick pointed out. "You never know what you're going to find. Make sure you take a tranquilliser gun with you just in case. Lester will shout at me if you get yourself eaten."

\-----

 

Less than twelve hours later Stephen was crouched down in the heather looking at some suspicious tracks. If they were dog tracks ... it was one hell of a dog. They were much bigger than most pet dogs. He checked his rifle again. If he was tracking some kind of unknown, large dog he wanted to make sure he could dart it if it attacked him. It would be embarrassing to get mauled by a dog considering the kind of creatures he usually tracked now.

It was getting dark and he knew he should probably head back, but if it was a wolf it might be more active at night and the hotel didn't have a TV or internet access so it wasn't like he had anything better to do.

He was just about to give up for the night when he heard it. A howl. The hair on the back of his neck stood up. It sounded like a wolf. The animal howled three times and then there was a reply. He nearly dropped his torch in surprise. There was more than one wolf out here from the sounds of it. He shook his head, telling himself it was probably a dog and that his imagination was just going into overdrive and then, from out of the bushes ahead of him, walked a wolf. It was no more than twenty feet away from him and totally unafraid. Judging by its size it was an adult and probably a female. It looked to be in good condition and well fed. He made a mental note to see if there were any reports of missing livestock or pets in the local area. Tomorrow. For now the only things he wanted to know were where she'd come from, where she was going, and if he could follow her without scaring her off.

 

He held his breath as she looked right at him and then turned and strolled down the path. When she got a little way away from him she turned and looked over her shoulder as if to ask if he was coming. He followed her cautiously for over an hour until he came to a small rise. Looking down from the top of it he could see an entire pack of wolves, some of them sleeping, some playing, and others tearing at what looked like a deer carcass.

He moved a little way down the slope so that he wasn't silhouetted against the skyline and then sat down to watch. No one was ever going to believe this. He was so focussed on the wolves below him that he didn't notice a couple of the cubs slipping away from the pack and climbing up the hill towards him until the first one pounced and knocked him flat. Before he could even get worried though it licked his face and then jumped off him again, wagging it's tail like a dog.

He laughed and cautiously reached out to stroke it. That was when he saw the second one. It whined when he played with it's pack mate and so he reached out to touch it too. Soon they were both resting their heads on his legs as he stroked their ears. He couldn't believe how friendly they were, they must have been someone's pets at one time he thought. He knew he was grinning like a lunatic but he had two wolf cubs, stretched out and resting their heads in his lap and he was getting to play with them. It was incredible.

Eventually, as the night wore on, the cubs got tired and started yawning. It was very cute. Not that he'd ever let anyone else hear him using the word cute about a wild animal, but it was. They curled up where they were, resting against him, and fell asleep. He didn't dare move in case he woke them up and he wondered what would happen if an adult wolf came looking for them, but he wasn't going to end this little interlude just because of that. He was having far too much fun.

He sat there all night, not even noticing the cold as he watched the cubs sleep. Around dawn they woke up and stretched and the air around them took on an odd shimmer. Before Stephen could react there was a soft pop and the cubs were replaced by two little boys, about three years old by the look of them and totally naked. He stared at them for a second, convinced he was asleep and dreaming because wolves do not just turn into children.

Looking up from the boys for a second he saw a woman climbing up the hill towards him. She too was naked and, down in the valley, there were a lot more people, men, women, children, all naked and all stretching like they'd just woken up.

The woman smiled at him and held her hands out to the boys. "I hope you didn't mind watching the boys all night, Stephen," she said. "They wanted to meet you and I knew you'd take good care of them."

He remembered his manners a little belatedly and jumped to his feet, trying to look her in the eye and not pay attention to the fact she was naked. "Uh, no, no trouble. I ... how do you know my name?" he asked, confused.

She smiled again. "I'm sorry. I forgot you wouldn't know who I was. I'm Shona. Nick told us you were coming. Boys, say hello to your Uncle Stephen."

They smiled up at him angelically and chorused, "Hello, Uncle Stephen."

He couldn't help smile back at them and crouched down to eye level. "And what are your names?"

"I'm Alexander," one of them said, pulling away from his mother and holding his arms up for a hug.

Stephen laughed and scooped him up, looking at the other boy who was still holding his mother's hand.

"I'm Nicholas," he said. "Because I'm the oldest."

Stephen looked up at Shona questioningly.

She laughed. "The oldest boy in every generation is Nicholas. That's why Nick is Nick. All my siblings have little girls so Nicholas is the first boy in his generation." She laughed again as he continued to look confused. "Nick didn't warn you at all did he? I'm his sister and you'd better come down to the house for breakfast. You must be cold and tired after being out here all night. I forget sometimes how uncomfortable it is if you're not a wolf."

He stood up and balanced Alexander on his hip. "You were all wolves," he said slowly.

She nodded. "Werewolves. It was the full moon last night so almost everyone was here. Nick said you were going to be tracking wolves. Normally we hide from outsiders, but you're pack so he said it was safe to let you find out. He said you'd never believe him if he just told you. I thought he'd have warned you he had family in the area though." She rolled her eyes. "Sometimes he's an idiot."

"Werewolves," he said. "This is a bit of a shock." He rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "Christ, I need coffee. It's been a very long day."

She smiled sympathetically. "There'll be a big breakfast down at the house for everyone, coffee included, and then you can go and grab a nap if you want. Nick won't be here till mid afternoon at the earliest so no one will mind."

"Cutter, Nick, is like you? He's a werewolf?" Stephen wasn't sure he could believe he was even having this conversation.

Shona laughed. "Yes, he's like us. You'll see when he gets here. You can ask him to prove it."

Stephen stopped dead and stared at her for a second, trying to blink away the images of Nick stripping off and turning into a wolf. "Yeah, I could do that..."

She laughed and turned away briefly to get herself under control. She hadn't realised Stephen was attracted to her brother. She knew Nick liked him though. Maybe she'd hit him over the head with a big stick when he arrived until he saw sense and pounced Stephen.

They'd been walking through the valley as they talked until they reached a large, homely looking farmhouse. "This is the house," she said. "Only father lives here permanently. Most of us live in the village or further away, but we all come back at least once a month. Well, most of us do. Nick never seems to be able to get away these days. The kids miss him."

Stephen nodded absently, looking around the large kitchen. It was full of people bustling around and there was a large table in the middle, surrounded by people tucking into a delicious smelling breakfast. He was slightly overwhelmed by the number of people around, especially when he was already in shock from the whole werewolf thing and tired from being up all night.

An older man with white hair and a commanding manner walked through the crowd towards him. "Stephen, it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you from Nicholas."

Stephen took his hand and smiled back a little nervously, wondering exactly what Nick had told his family about him. "I wish I could say the same, sir, but Cutter didn't tell me anything about his family."

"I'm Nicholas," he said with a smile. "Nick's father. Why don't you come and sit down in my study? I'll have Shona bring you some food and coffee. You look like you could use some peace and quiet and I want to talk to you."

He glanced a little nervously at Shona and carefully put Alexander down. "Thank you, Shona. Just coffee would be fine, don't go to any trouble."

"Nonsense, you need to eat a decent breakfast, lad," Nicholas said decisively. "Bring him something to eat as well, Shona and then after breakfast he can take Nick's room until my son gets here. Stubborn idiot should have come up yesterday and changed with the rest of us."

He led Stephen through the house to a large, comfortable looking study with a huge mahogany desk dominating the room and comfortable leather chairs. Stephen sat nervously in one of them and Nicholas squeezed his shoulder reassuringly as he walked past. "Don't look so scared, lad, I'm not going to shout at you!" He chuckled and Stephen smiled back.

"Sorry, I'm just a little taken aback by all of this," Stephen said. "I thought wolves in the Highlands was enough of a shock, but then they became werewolves and Cutter is one and I really need that coffee," he added, plaintively.

"And you're worried that Nick might have told us about your affair with his wife and that I'm going to say something about it..." Nicholas added.

Stephen paled. "I ... it was a mistake."

"Yes, obviously," Nicholas said, dryly. "You tripped and fell no doubt." He snorted. "I never did like that woman. I have no idea how she managed to get her claws into Nick, let alone you as well. I was so glad that he never asked permission to tell her about the pack."

Stephen blinked and stared at him. "You mean she didn't know? But he was married to her!"

"Yes and he never trusted her with our secret, but he asked permission to tell you eight years ago," Nicholas said. "He never quite figured out how to get around to it because he's stubborn sometimes. Frankly I'm amazed he held out this long. One of the things about the pack is we tell each other everything. No one lies or hides things. How he managed to hide this from you without driving himself nuts is beyond me."

Stephen shrugged. "Well, I'm not a werewolf so I guess those rules don't apply. He obviously didn't have any trouble hiding it from Helen."

"Helen was never pack," Nicholas said. "Pack are family, but they don't have to be wolves. You've been a member of the pack for years. I'm glad he finally had you come and visit. Now I just have to talk him into bringing Connor and Abby."

"He told you about them?" Stephen asked, wondering what else Nick had told his father and if this conversation was going to get any weirder. Nick really considered him family? Well, maybe before he found out about the affair, but now? He wasn't sure they were even friends now and yet Nick had deliberately sent him here and he'd arranged for it to be on a full moon too so that finding out about the pack would be inevitable. It was a stunning act of trust for someone who seemed to be barely talking to him these days.

"I told you, pack don't keep secrets," Nicholas said. "He's told us all about the anomalies and what the four of you do. He flew up here in a panic after his Claudia vanished, he wasn't sure if we still existed and he needed to see us."

Shona knocked on the door and pushed it open. She was carrying a tray with a large steaming mug of coffee and a plate of food as well. "I made an omelette with everything in it," she said. "And toast. You looked like you needed it."

"Thank you," Stephen said, smiling at her. "You didn't need to go to so much trouble."

"Nonsense, you had my monsters all night, it's the least I can do," she told him. "Eat it all. You're too skinny." She bustled off and Nicholas laughed at the look on Stephen's face.

"She gets more like my wife with every year, she was a bossy woman too," he said with a grin. "Eat, Stephen, while I talk. I know you know how to keep a secret, your work tells me that, so I need your word that the knowledge of the pack stays secret. You can't tell anyone and that includes Helen. Nick says you're seeing her again. That's your business, although if you want my opinion you're a damn fool to listen to anything she says. The only person Helen is interested in is Helen and if you can't see that you're not as smart as my son thinks you are."

Stephen swallowed carefully and looked at Nicholas seriously. "I wouldn't tell her something like this. I don't trust her any more than Cutter does. But she keeps turning up and needing my help, I can't throw her out."

Nicholas snorted again. "Of course you could if you wanted to. What kind of help does she suddenly need that she didn't need at any point in the last eight years and why are you the only person who can provide it? She's using you, lad, and you're letting her."

Stephen sighed and thought about it. The first time she'd showed up she'd been injured, but it hadn't been that serious really and it couldn't be the only injury she'd had since her disappearance, why had she needed him?

"I can see you're starting to see sense," Nicholas said. "My advice is to stay the hell away from Helen Cutter, she's trouble. But you don't have to take it. You said the affair was a mistake – so why are you intent on making the same mistake all over again?"

"I'm not sleeping with her," Stephen said, vehemently.

"Not yet maybe, but if you didn't think you were doing something wrong, you'd have told someone about it, wouldn't you?" Nicholas asked. "Why hide it if it's perfectly innocent? And if you do think it's wrong, why are you still doing it? Everyone makes mistakes but I have no respect for anyone who keeps knowingly making the same mistake over and over again."

Stephen put his cutlery down and leaned back in his chair, looking up at Nicholas in confusion. "I don't know. I don't know what I'm doing or why it keeps happening. She just keeps turning up and I keep helping her. She listens to me, agrees with me; the others and I keep fighting. She's on my side."

Nicholas rolled his eyes. "Your side or her own? Has it occurred to you that the reason no one agrees with you is you might be wrong? No one's right all the time, not even Nick. If they all think your idea is so stupid, maybe it is."

"But if people knew about the anomalies..." Stephen said, heatedly.

"They could what?" Nicholas interrupted loudly. "What could people possibly do? You don't know when or where they're going to appear. You don't know how to predict where they go or what will come through them. The only thing people could do with that knowledge is panic. And then there's the ones who'd see it as a challenge. You'd be running into journalists and monster hunters and wannabe heroes whenever you tried to capture anything. Do you really want to be trying to catch a dinosaur while some big game hunter tries to bag it as a trophy?"

Stephen glared at him and then ran a hand through his hair. "But people are getting killed because they don't know what's going on."

"And more people would die if they did," Nicholas said more gently. "It's a no win situation, Stephen. There isn't a perfect solution. You just have to make the best of a bad situation. And Helen is the one who didn't tell anyone about the anomalies for eight years, not even her husband. Do you really think she suddenly wants to go public?"

Stephen frowned. "No, it doesn't make any sense for her to agree with me. Damn it, she's playing me again and I didn't even see it."

Nicholas smiled. "See, that's better. I knew you couldn't be as stupid as you were sounding."

"God, I owe Cutter a huge apology," he sighed. "Again."

Nicholas walked back round his desk and squeezed his shoulder. "Come on, let's get you to bed. A few hours sleep and everything will look better. I'll have Nick come and wake you up when he gets here."

The room he was shown to was decorated in dark red and cream and the bed had a rich ruby red duvet on it to match. It looked warm and inviting and when Stephen slipped thankfully between the covers he realised the pillow smelt like Nick. He closed his eyes and buried his face into it, breathing deeply and drifting off to sleep feeling like he was surrounded by Nick. It was a comforting feeling, even if he'd never say it out loud.

\-----

 

He woke up to the feeling of a hand on his shoulder and when he opened his eyes he looked right into Nick's smiling eyes as he crouched by the bed.

"Hey," Nick said softly.

Stephen smiled back automatically and then sat up and stretched. "What time is it?"

"About three," Nick told him. "They let you sleep until I got here. Most of the family are still asleep too. Dad said the two of you had a talk. Are you OK? He can be a bit overbearing sometimes. He forgets not everyone is actually under his control just because he's our pack leader."

Stephen shook his head. "I liked him. He thinks I'm an idiot though. We talked about Helen."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that," Nick said cheerfully. "When it comes to Helen he thinks I'm an idiot too."

Stephen laughed. "Well, that makes me feel a bit better." He took a deep breath and looked away from Nick's face. "I'm sorry. I've been acting like stubborn fool and letting Helen mess with me again. Apparently I didn't learn anything from her last appearance."

Nick shrugged. "Forget about it, Stephen. Why don't you get up and we'll go for a walk. You can ask the million questions I know you have."

"If you didn't want questions you shouldn't have let me meet an entire pack of werewolves!" Stephen grinned at him. "And thank you for that, by the way. I'm glad you trusted me with this."

"It's nothing, Stephen. I should have told you years ago but I was waiting for the 'right' moment. Like there's a 'right' moment for telling someone you're a werewolf and would they like to meet your pack," Nick admitted. "Go and shower. If we don't get out of here before the kids wake up from their nap they'll never let us go. You were a big hit with my nephews last night I'm told."

Stephen smiled reflexively. "They are adorable. I've never been that close to wolves before let alone cubs. Thank you for letting me share that, it was incredible."

Nick nodded and ducked his head. "I'll be downstairs when you're ready. Don't take too long."

Stephen hurried through his shower, trying to decide what questions he wanted to ask Nick. sure there were hundreds of things he wanted to know about werewolves, but he didn't want this to turn into an interrogation and besides he really wanted the chance to learn a lot of his answers through experience rather than just asking Nick.

When he was dressed again he headed down to look for Nick, passing Shona along the way. She kissed his cheek and grinned at him, pointing him to the kitchen and telling him Nick was waiting for him.

Nick looked up from his coffee and smiled. "Ready to go? I thought I'd show you around and we could talk without anyone bothering us."

"That sounds good," Stephen agreed. "How much of this land is owned by your family? I know I started on public land last night but I lost track of where I was when the first wolf appeared."

"We own the valley that you saw last night and then all the way down to the village at the other end of it," Nick explained as they set off. "Enough room that we don't have to worry about people stumbling on us accidentally."

"What are you going to do if we do manage to get approval for reintroducing wolves?" Stephen worried.

"Stephen, werewolves managed to live alongside wild wolves in the Highlands for centuries," Nick pointed out. "If it was going to be a problem I wouldn't have been encouraging you to work with your group."

"Hmm, didn't think of that," Stephen admitted. "So why tell me now?"

Nick shrugged. "I wanted to get you out of London and away from Helen for a bit. The wolf letter seemed an appropriate way of doing it and it was past time you knew. Werewolves really don't lie much. Animals don't lie, it's a human trait. So keeping it from you really felt wrong. I just wasn't quite sure how you'd react."

Stephen looked down. "Finding out about the affair must have been more of a shock than I thought then. Not just because I slept with her but the lying. I really thought keeping quiet was the best thing to do, telling you might have made me feel better but it would just have hurt you."

Nick nodded. "I don't like the idea you were lying to me all that time but I understood why you did it. Helen knows how I feel about any kind of deception, it's probably why she told me about it. She wanted to drive a wedge between us."

"And it worked," Stephen said. "I really thought we weren't going to be able to get past it." He smiled in wonder. "And then you let me see all this... Thank you. For trusting me, for showing me you really do still want me around. And I am so sorry for letting Helen play me again. I swear I'm going to keep well away from her from now on."

"Good," Nick almost growled. "I hate being able to smell her on you."

Stephen stumbled. "Smell?"

"Even in human form werewolves have a better sense of smell and hearing," Nick explained. "I didn't know about the affair because you were working together, I expected to smell you on each other. But recently you've been coming into the office and I could smell her scent on you. It makes me want to shoot something."

"Because you still love her?" Stephen asked hesitantly.

"Because she's messing with my pack again," Nick said sharply.

"Oh." Stephen didn't know what to say to that. "So ... enhanced smell and hearing in human form. What else? Give me the basics, Werewolf 101." He smiled at Nick. "I'd rather like to learn the rest from spending time with you and your family."

Nick smiled back. "OK, we don't have to change on the full moon, despite what tradition says, but we generally have a gathering then. Pack need to be around one another so once a month everyone tries to get together. When we're in human form we're basically the same as other humans physiologically. None of this silver allergy stuff or changing uncontrollably or anything. Most of the myths are just fiction. We can change whenever we want and the kids often do it all the time until they're old enough to learn what is and isn't appropriate in normal human company."

"If pack need to be together why don't you come up here more often?" Stephen asked. "Even before the anomalies you didn't spend much time here as far as I can tell."

Nick shrugged. "My work means I can't really live in the middle of Scotland. I learned how to handle being away from them and I'm not totally isolated. I have you and now I have Abby and Connor as well."

"But you never told Helen," Stephen mused.

"Never really did trust her with it," Nick said. "Probably should have realised then that there was something wrong."

Stephen saw a building up ahead, almost camouflaged into the hillside, it's turf covered roof helping it blend in. "What's that? I thought Shona said that most of your family lived down towards the village?"

"Holiday house," Nick said. "For those of us who don't live here permanently and don't want to stay in the big house or with one of the other relatives." He smiled. "I thought we might have dinner out here."

Stephen grinned. "Great. Is the kitchen kept stocked or did you bully one of your family into coming out here so you could spring this on me?" he teased.

Nick sniffed. "There's always some food there, vegetables and such, mainly tinned, but I thought we could go hunting, unless you're still too tired," he challenged.

"Hunting? I don't have a gun with me." Stephen tilted his head, sure Nick was planning something.

"You don't need a gun," Nick said. "You have something much better." He grinned. "You have a wolf."

"Really?" Stephen said eagerly. "Hunting with a wolf, that is so cool!"

Nick laughed. "I thought if we worked together we could bring down a deer. Wolves don't often hunt alone and while I can probably manage a couple of rabbits without help I couldn't bring down anything bigger, but if you track round behind it and drive it towards me I could finish it off."

Stephen's grin got even bigger. "I can't believe I'm going to get to hunt with a wolf and I can't tell anyone! When can we start?"

Nick laughed again. "I thought you might like the idea. We'll put our stuff in the cabin and I'll change. Oh, I did 'bully' someone into picking your things up from the hotel. Most of them are back at the big house but you've got a change of clothes here. I thought if you had to wear the same thing three days in a row you'd complain."

"Thanks, I hadn't even thought of it, I was too busy dealing with the fact you're a werewolf and I get to hunt with you." Stephen smiled at him. "Does this mean we're staying here tonight?"

"Unless you want to go back," Nick said. "I thought it might be nice to spend some time somewhere where it's just us and there's no one else around to bother us."

Stephen nodded. "It's been ages since we went anywhere together. We have to arrange an expedition somewhere soon, just to keep our hand in." He smiled. "Maybe we can take Abby and Connor and find some excuse to get Lester to let us go. Team building exercise or something."

\-----

 

The hunt went really well, the two of them working together effortlessly to bring the deer down and a couple of hours later they were sitting down to a good meal and the rest of the venison was hanging in the meat locker next to the cabin. Nick stretched out and looked smug.

"We make a good team," he said proudly.

"You're going to go home tomorrow and boast to your family about the deer, aren't you?" Stephen teased.

"Hell yes, and then I'm going to make one of them haul it back to the house. Being the oldest kid has to have some advantages." Nick grinned up at him and pushed his plate to one side, rolling onto his back in front of the fireplace.

Stephen grinned back and took both plates out to the kitchen, dumping them in the sink and filling it up so they would soak. "When's Lester expecting us back?" he asked as he stretched out on the couch again.

"Day after tomorrow," Nick grumbled. "I had the devil's own time getting him to agree to that much time off. Told him it was a family emergency."

"For both of us? Hell of a coincidence, us both having emergencies at the same time," Stephen pointed out.

"No just one emergency," Nick said. "I told him they were your family too. Then while he was trying to figure out if he wanted to know any more I left."

Stephen smiled. "I like that idea. Our family. It sounds nice." He kept glancing over at Nick as they talked and eventually Nick sat up and sighed.

"You want me to change again, don't you?" he asked, pulling his shirt off.

Stephen ducked his head bashfully. "Well, it's just ... I was so busy watching you hunt I didn't get a chance to touch or anything." He flushed, it sounded silly out loud, but how many people actually got to stroke an adult wolf?

"I am not a cuddly toy," Nick grumbled as he stripped. "When I get around to telling Connor and Abby you'd better not say anything about me changing so they can 'pet' me. I don't just change forms on command you know?"

"You don't have to..." Stephen started, but then there was the now familiar shimmer and a large, brown wolf was standing in front of the fireplace. He prowled towards the couch and put his front paws up, waiting for Stephen to swing his legs out of the way, and then he jumped up, resting his nose on Stephen's thigh.

Stephen laid his hand on Nick's head and slowly brushed it along his back as far as he could reach. "Wow," he said, softly. "You really are very impressive, Cutter."

Nick turned his head and licked Stephen's hand, huffing in amusement at the slightly disgusted but still affectionate look on his face, then he closed his eyes and just let Stephen stroke him for a while. It was very relaxing and if he hadn't had plans for the rest of the evening he could have fallen asleep like this.

He rolled onto his back, changing forms as he did so, and looked up at Stephen, smiling at the surprise on his face, his hand hovering over Nick's stomach where he had been petting a wolf moments before.

Nick pulled himself up onto one elbow and watched Stephen for a few seconds. "There was something else I wanted to talk to you about," he said quietly.

"What?" Stephen asked just as softly. He didn't know what Nick wanted but he felt like there was something happening that would shatter if he spoke too loudly.

"This," Nick said, stretching up and pulling Stephen's lips down to his own, where they were claimed in a gentle, but not hesitant, kiss. Relaxing his hold, he let Stephen pull back a few inches and waited, watching his face carefully to see what he would do next.

"What was that for?" Stephen asked, almost afraid to move.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Do you normally have to ask what's happening when you have someone naked in your lap, kissing you?" he asked.

"Normally I don't have someone I've known nearly a decade, who's never shown any inclination to kiss me before, suddenly decide they're interested in doing just that," he pointed out, irritably.

"Rather than being dense would you like to give me some indication of whether you're happy with the idea or if you'd like me to go and get dressed now?" Nick sighed. "Because I'm starting to get a little worried that I'm reading things wrong here, although you haven't punched me or tipped me onto the floor so I'm taking that as a good sign."

"I'm not being dense," Stephen complained, dropping a hand to Nick's shoulder to stroke it. "I just don't understand what's changed and why you're doing this now and not at any point in the last eight years."

"Because I'm an idiot," Nick grumbled. "And because the entire time I've known you you've given off pheromones in my presence, so much so that I didn't even realise you were doing it, they were just part of how you smelt! It wasn't until Shona told me you got turned on when she mentioned me demonstrating that I'm a werewolf that it even occurred to me you might be attracted to me. Of course I'm assuming you got turned on at the thought of me being naked and not because you have some kind of bizarre werewolf fetish."

Stephen laughed and pulled him up for another kiss. "I do not have a werewolf fetish," he said. "Just a thing for annoying Scottish evolutionary zoology professors."

Nick stuck his tongue out at him and then laughed. "So is there any chance this annoying professor is actually going to get laid tonight? Because I think we've both waited quite long enough."

Groaning, Stephen kissed him again, finally beginning to believe this was actually happening. "I think it could be arranged."

Nick rose up onto his knees and straddled Stephen's lap, kissing him hungrily. "Do you have experience with men?" he asked. "Because I have to admit I haven't done this since before I met Helen and I may be a little rusty."

Stephen chuckled and leaned down to suck and bite at his throat. "Not since before I met you," he admitted. "I'm sure we can figure it out," he added with a grin. He ran his hands over Nick's bare back and squeezed his ass.

Nick leaned back so he could unbutton Stephen's shirt, tugging it out of his trousers and tossing it to one side when he was done. He growled when he realised there was a t-shirt underneath it as well and yanked it over Stephen's head, wanting to be able to finally touch bare skin.

Stephen moaned when Nick finally ran his hands over his bare chest. Nick pinched a nipple and then slid off his lap and onto the floor so he could mouth the other one. He took it between his teeth and bit down gently, making Stephen cry out and run his hands helplessly through Nick's hair.

"God, Cutter, don't stop," he moaned.

Nick soothed the tender bud gently and then moved to the other and bit that as well. He alternated between them, biting and sucking them until they were red and swollen. He leaned further down following the trail of hair until it disappeared into the waistband of Stephen's trousers, licking and sucking the tender skin on his stomach and very gently biting down and making him jerk and shudder.

He opened Stephen's pants with sure fingers, encouraging him to arch off the sofa so he could slide them down over his hips and along his long legs. Taking the boxers at the same time he slid both items off and dropped them in a heap next to him. He took a moment to look at the sight of Stephen sprawled naked on the sofa and licked his lips.

Sliding his hands along his thighs he spread Stephen's legs and leaned down to finally taste the hard cock in front of him. He moaned at the taste and sucked the head into his mouth, savouring the sound of Stephen's cry of pleasure and the feel of his hands in his hair. Pulling back he cupped his hands around Stephen's ass and lifted him slightly, running his tongue over his balls and sucking them gently into his mouth one at a time.

He guided Stephen's legs to rest on his shoulders so that he was supporting his weight and Stephen was almost immobile, unable to do anything but lie back and let Nick play. He moved even further down, running his tongue around Stephen's hole before pulling back and letting Stephen sink back to the sofa again.

"Turn around," he said softly. "I want to take my time and I can't in that position. Let me make you scream, Stephen. I have so much I want to do to you I barely even know where to start."

Stephen groaned. "You're going to kill me, Cutter, and what if I want to play too?"

"Next time," Nick promised. "Next time you can do anything you want." He ran his hands down Stephen's back and squeezed his ass. Leaning forwards he bit one cheek and then soothed it with his tongue, making him moan and push back eagerly. He spread the muscled cheeks and leaned in again to lick around the tight hole, teasing Stephen unmercifully until he could feel his legs shaking as he fought to stay still.

Spreading his ass further he pushed his tongue past the twitching muscle and began fucking him with it, holding his hips tightly to keep him from moving. Stephen was trembling and Nick could hear him making muffled gasps and cries, his face buried in his folded arms as he rested them on the back of the sofa.

When he felt that Stephen was on the verge of coming Nickspun him around and swallowed his cock in one move, drawing a hoarse scream from Stephen as he tensed and came, almost choking Nick with the force of his orgasm. Nick pulled back and swallowed everything he could, licking his lips to chase any stray drops. He pulled the limp man off the sofa and into his arms, kissing him softly and sharing his own taste with him.

Stephen moaned and buried his face in Nick's neck, lapping at the skin in front of him. "If that's what you're like when you're rusty I might not survive you on top form," he teased.

Nick laughed and stood up, pulling Stephen with him. "Oh I'm not even close to finished yet. Go and get on the bed, Stephen, I'll let you know when I'm done and you can play," he said with a wicked smile.

Stephen groaned. "Christ, you really are trying to kill me, aren't you?" he said.

"I've been fantasising about this for years, Stephen," Nick told him. "Just let me play for a while. I think I can make you come at least once more before I need to fuck you."

He groaned again but stretched out on the bed like Nick had asked. "Cutter, you don't have to do everything in one night you know and I will get revenge for this, assuming I survive."

"Oh this isn't even a tenth of what I've imagined," Nick told him. "This is just to take the edge off so I can take my time over the next couple of decades trying out everything I've thought of and everything you've thought of. And then we can start at the beginning and do it all again."

Stephen chuckled. "You know in all my fantasies I never realised you were a sex maniac."

Nick prowled towards the bed, stroking his cock slowly. "Only for you, Stephen. I'm never going to get enough of you. God, you're stunning. Touch yourself for me, I want to watch."

Groaning, Stephen slowly slid his hand along his chest and stomach and down to his soft cock, stroking it gently until it started to harden, his eyes never leaving Nick's. "Is this what you want to see? Have you thought about watching me?"

"Yes," Nick moaned softly. "Every time we were on an expedition somewhere, in a too small tent together, I'd imagine looking over and seeing you touching yourself, biting your lip to try and stay quiet. I'd imaging crawling over to you, replacing your hand with my own and then sucking you, showing you how much I wanted you ..."

"Then do it," Stephen gasped. "Touch me, please, Cutter, I need you."

Nick crawled onto the bed, kneeling over Stephen and kissing him hungrily, before leaning down and taking his cock in his mouth again. He took his time this time around, learning every inch of the surface, learning where to lick and how hard to suck to make Stephen moan. He brought him to the brink again and again until Stephen was shaking and wordlessly begging him to finish it. Then he slid down until his nose was brushing Stephen's groin and swallowed around the hard cock, at the same time rubbing a finger against his entrance.

Stephen arched up, crying out as he came again, before slumping back on the bed, tugging Nick up to rest on his shoulder. "Enough, Cutter ... Nick. That's going to take some getting used to," he said with a grin. "I'm not sure I can remember to call you Nick after all this time."

Nick just laughed, kissing him again and rubbing his cock against his thigh. "You can call me whatever you're comfortable with, Stephen, I don't care. And when you've recovered I'm going to fuck you until you come again."

Stephen groaned. "I think you're confusing me with a teenager, Cutter. I'm not sure I can get it up three times in one night, not even for you."

Nick smirked. "Now that sounded like a challenge."

Stephen rolled him onto his back and straddled him. "No, I think this is where the tables get turned, Cutter. Since I need time to recover, I think I'll spend it making you scream for a change. You're not the only one with fantasies, after all."

Nick laughed and stretched underneath him. "All right, you've been patient enough, I think I can let you play." His eyes twinkled as he laughed.

"Good!" Stephen said. "You're not going to know what's hit you, my Professor."

Nick laughed again, pulling him down for his kiss. "Professor? Entertaining some naughty student fantasies now, are you?" he teased, running his hands over Stephen's ass and then slapping it lightly.

"More like naughty Professor fantasies," Stephen shot back. "Going to bend you over your desk one day and take you."

Nick shuddered, his eyes darkening. "Oh yeah, that has possibilities."

Leaning down, Stephen kissed him hungrily, eager to return some of the pleasure Nick had given him. He ran his tongue over Nick's throat, feeling the slight pull of his stubble against his tongue, so different from anything he'd experienced with a woman or even the boys he'd played around with at university. Latching on to a spot just below Nick's adam's apple he sucked the skin into his mouth, making the other man groan and arch up against him. He could feel the vibrations from the noise against his tongue but he didn't stop, not content until he was certain he'd marked Nick. He wanted everyone to know he was taken and he didn't care how possessive and childish that sounded.

Once he was sure there would be a dark mark on Nick's throat where everyone could see it he let the skin fall from his mouth, soothing the mark with his tongue and then sliding further along his body. He barely knew where to start. He wanted to touch and taste every inch of Nick now that he had him.

He ran his hands over the broad chest with its sparse covering of hair. He traced each contour with his fingers, leaning down to kiss and nip at any spots that made Nick shiver, then he slid lower across the flat stomach. Even as fit as Nick was his stomach was slightly softer and less muscled to the touch than Stephen's and he loved how it felt under his hands. He trailed open mouthed kisses across it and then traced the trail of hair leading towards Nick's cock with his tongue, loving how Nick would twitch and shudder under his touch.

He bypassed the hard cock, instead moving to the bottom of the bed and picking up one of Nick's feet. He loved Nick's legs. Again they weren't as muscular as his own, but he was a runner, Nick wasn't. They were very sexy though and they led up to a very nice ass which made the legs even sexier in his opinion. He licked a stripe across the arch of Nick's foot, making him jerk in reaction and then kissed his way along the inside of his ankle. Slowly he made his way along Nick's legs, spreading them as he moved higher. He paused at his knees and teased the tender skin behind one of them, tickling and licking it until his first reaction, laughter coupled with a faint attempt to get away, was replaced by moaning and shivering again.

Then Stephen moved even higher, sucking and nipping a trail up the inside of Nick's thigh until he could lick and nuzzle the line where his leg met the rest of his body. Nick shuddered and tangled a hand in Stephen's short hair, tugging and trying to pull him further up.

Stephen lifted his head and grinned at Nick. "I hope you brought lube and condoms, Cutter." He brushed his hardening cock against Nick's thigh. "I've recovered and I'm pretty certain you had a plan for the rest of tonight."

Nick pulled him up for a long kiss, tangling their legs together and thrusting against him. "God, you feel good, Stephen." He moved away and took a deep breath. "Lube, condoms, be right back."

He grabbed the supplies from his pack and dropped them on the bed, leaning down to kiss Stephen hungrily. "I never asked if you wanted this ..."

Stephen smiled and pulled him onto the bed, pressing up against him. "I would have said if I didn't, Cutter. When do I ever just go along with you if I don't agree with your plan?"

"True," Nick said. "You're the most stubborn man I know." He paused. "Except me obviously."

Stephen laughed. "Good job I like you just the way you are." He ran his hands over Nick's back. "Now are you going to fuck me like you promised or should I just get myself off and go to sleep?"

Nick growled and kissed him hungrily. "Don't you dare! Roll over on your stomach for me. I promise you're going to love this."

Rolling over, Stephen wiggled his ass. "Oh I have no doubt about that, Cutter. Get a move on. I want you in me."

Kneeling behind him Nick squeezed his ass and then leaned close so he could taste him again. He pressed his tongue past the tight muscle and Stephen pushed back.

"God I love it when you do that," he moaned. Stephen rested his head on his folded arms and spread his legs further, rising up onto his knees to give Nick more access.

Nick spread Stephen's cheeks further and dived in, spending as long as he could teasing him before reluctantly pulling back and grabbing the lube, knowing that if he didn't get on with it Stephen would come again before he could get inside him and as much faith as he had in Stephen's powers of recovery, expecting him to get it up a fourth time would definitely be pushing it.

He pushed one finger in carefully, feeling how tight Stephen was, but also feeling that he wasn't tensing up or fighting against the invasion in any way. Quickly he added a second finger and then a third, thrusting them in and out and preparing the way for his cock. He rubbed against the small bump of Stephen's prostate and had to grip his hip tightly as he pushed back hard and cried out softly.

Nick chuckled. "I think you liked that. You're going to like this even more," he said. Quickly ripping the condom packet open with his teeth he applied it to his cock and rose up onto his knees, resting the head against Stephen's ass. "Are you ready?"

Stephen took a deep breath and nodded, slightly nervous but eager at the same time. "Do it, Cutter," he bit out.

Nick leaned down and bit one cheek gently, soothing the bite with his tongue. "Don't sound like you're about to be executed, Stephen, this is meant to be fun. Breathe out and push against me." He pressed forwards, pushing until the head of his cock popped past the tight muscle, groaning at the feeling of Stephen's body bearing down around him.

He stayed still, stroking Stephen's back gently, soothing the tense muscles until he relaxed again. Then he slowly slid further in, not stopping until he was resting against his ass. He wrapped an arm around Stephen's waist and curled around his back so he could lick and suck at the side of his neck. "You feel incredible, Stephen. I could stay inside you like this forever."

Stephen moaned, the stretch and burn unfamiliar but not painful. As his body adjusted to the feeling of Nick's cock he wriggled slightly, needing something more than just having him inside. The wriggle drew a groan from Nick and Stephen chuckled, wriggling again, loving the way it felt to know he was making him lose control.

"Fuck," Nick gasped, pulling out slowly and then pushing back in again, no longer able to stay still when Stephen was moving around so deliciously. With every thrust he was moving harder, faster, deeper, until he was slamming into Stephen's body as hard as he could. Stephen pushed back eagerly against each thrust, rising onto all fours and moaning as Nick rubbed against his prostate and sent shivers of pleasure through his body.

Nick took hold of Stephen's hard cock and started stroking it in time with his thrusts, rubbing his thumb over the head randomly and making him moan and cry out in pleasure. He wanted to make Stephen come first but since he'd already come twice that evening while Nick was still working on his first orgasm, he had to admit to himself it was unlikely he was going to last long enough for that. His thrusts became erratic as he got closer and he squeezed Stephen's cock a little tighter, growling his name as he came.

Stephen felt Nick tense and come and then collapse against him, pushing him down onto the mattress. They stayed like that for a moment and then Stephen wriggled uncomfortably, his hard cock trapped between his body and the mattress. Nick moaned and rolled them over, slipping from the other man's body and making them both groan. He tied off the condom and tossed it into the bin before reaching around to stroke Stephen's cock again.

He curved his body around Stephen's so he could rest his chin on his shoulder and watch as he touched him. Whispering hoarsely in his ear, he said, "God you're sexy, Stephen. I could spend the rest of my life in bed with you and never get bored. Love touching you, tasting you ... I can't wait to feel you inside me. We'll have to see if you can enact your little fantasy over my desk in the ARC. Want to fuck you in the showers too or maybe suck you, only a wall between us and dozens of other people, anyone could walk in and see us..."

Stephen groaned at the husky whisper, Nick's breath tickling his ear with every word, painting such sinful pictures in that sexy Scottish accent. He thrust into Nick's hand, leaning his head back against his shoulder and moaning something that could have been his name as he came for a third time.

He felt like his bones had melted as he slumped against Nick. "That's it. I am officially dead and I couldn't get it up again tonight if my life depended on it. You've worn me out."

Nick chuckled. "You'll recover. You can return the favour tomorrow morning before we walk back." He stretched and yawned. Grabbing the box of condoms and the tube of lube he dropped them onto the floor by the bed. Sighing he looked at the light switch just out of reach. "Whoever designed this place was clearly a sadist. Stay there and I'll get the lights. Might as well get a cloth and clean up if I have to get up anyway." He kissed Stephen's shoulder. "Stay there and recover, I'll be right back."

\-----

 

Nick woke up the next morning to the sensation of a hot mouth engulfing his cock. He groaned and sleepily fumbled for Stephen's head, running his fingers through his hair and arching up into his mouth.

"God, Stephen," he moaned. "That's it, suck me."

Stephen hummed around his mouthful and surprised Nick into practically lifting off the mattress, only Stephen's grip on his hips keeping him from choking his lover. He forced his eyes open so he could watch his morning erection disappear into Stephen's mouth and his hips twitched again at the sight.

He could feel Stephen moving around and fiddling with something but it wasn't until a slick finger was pushed into him that he realised what was happening. He clamped down around it and cried out as his orgasm hit him, leaving him weak and shaking as Stephen lapped at his softening cock until he was sure he'd captured every drop of his come.

Stephen's finger was still inside him and he pushed back against it. "Fuck me," he begged, his voice rough from sleep and from the cry his orgasm had pulled from him and his accent thicker than normal.

Groaning Stephen slid up the bed to kiss him possessively. "You better mean that, Cutter," he warned. "Because I can't restrain myself when you say things like that." He picked the lube back up and slicked his fingers, pushing two inside Nick this time and rubbing over his prostate.

Nick gasped and pushed back again. It had been nearly twenty years since he'd done this with another man and he wanted Stephen inside him right this second. "Please," he begged. "I need you now."

"You have no idea how hot it makes me to hear that," Stephen told him, hoarsely. "But I'm not going to rush this and hurt you so we're doing this at my pace."

"Damn it, Stephen!" Nick growled. "You won't hurt me." He ground himself back onto his fingers and wriggled eagerly. "Just do it!"

Stephen moaned and scrabbled for the pack of condoms, scattering them across the bed in his hurry to pull one out and put it on his aching cock. "You better be ready for me, Nick. If I hurt you because you're driving me crazy ..." His voice tailed off as his lust-fogged brain failed to come up with an appropriate punishment to finish the threat with.

Sliding a pillow under Nick's hips he lined his cock up with the small hole and pushed, slowly and steadily sliding his cock past the muscle and into his body. Stephen groaned as he felt his cock sink into the hottest, tightest place it had ever been. When he was as far in as he could get he leaned down and kissed Nick lovingly, savouring the feeling of being inside him and allowing Nick the time he needed to adjust to the intrusion.

Nick wriggled again. There was little else he could do in this position. He had one leg hooked over Stephen's arm and with the other he trying to pull Stephen even closer. Nick squeezed down around him, loving the full feeling it gave him. "Fuck me!" he growled.

Stephen could no more resist a command given by Nick, especially one given in that voice, than he could learn to fly. He groaned and pulled almost all the way out, slamming back into him hard and making him cry out, but the tightness of Nick's grip on his shoulders and the way his leg flexed as he tried to get even closer told Stephen that it wasn't a protest. He leaned down again and claimed the other man's lips in a hungry, possessive kiss as he pulled out again and thrust back in as hard as he could, setting a pounding rhythm that he knew would send them both over the edge in no time.

The fuck didn't last anywhere near as long as either man would have liked, the fast, driving rhythm making it too difficult for either of them to hold on for long, but even though they would have loved it to last all morning, neither man was complaining. Stephen growled and bit down on Nick's shoulder as he came and Nick cried out loudly, his entire body tensing as he covered their stomachs with his come.

Stephen collapsed on top of him, gasping for breath and Nick ran his hands weakly over his slick skin, soothing and stroking him. "Christ, Stephen," he gasped. "That was ... intense."

Rolling to one side Stephen carefully pulled out of him, not missing the hastily covered wince as he slipped free. He pulled the condom off and disposed of it before gathering Nick's still trembling body in his arms. He held him close and let Nick bury his face in the crook of his shoulder.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked in concern.

Nick shook his head and then stretched up so he could kiss him. "I'm going to be feeling it for the rest of the day, maybe the week," he admitted. "But you didn't hurt me, Stephen. I promise." He smiled openly and kissed him again. "I loved it."

Stephen sighed in relief and smiled back. "Good. I've never had a lover who could drive me as crazy as you do. You make me lose control."

Nick stretched and winced again. "I think we need a nice, long, leisurely bath before we walk back," he said. "And the long train trip home tomorrow is going to be interesting to say the least," he admitted with a rueful smile. "But it was definitely worth it."

Stephen chuckled and kissed him again. "I'm glad you think so. Now stay there and I'll run the bath. I'm feeling the need to spoil you a bit, so it's your job to let me." He grinned. "Besides I have to make sure you're recovered enough to face Lester when we get back."

\-----

 

In the end Nick changed forms for the walk back to the house. When he first suggested it Stephen had laughed and asked if it wouldn't prompt odd questions from his family but Nick pointed out they'd all know pretty much the second they saw them what had happened anyway, especially considering the marks Stephen had left on him. Stephen had blushed but Nick had just shrugged it off. Pack don't keep secrets from one another, he reminded him, so they'd know anyway.

The first person they saw when they got back to the house was Shona. She grinned and reached down to ruffle Nick's fur. "Did you wear him out?" she teased Stephen.

Stephen shrugged and tried not to blush again. "I think he's just trying to avoid any questions," he confided.

There was a soft pop and Nick stood up and stretched. "I'm not avoiding anything," he said, glaring at Stephen. He grinned back at Shona. "What can I say, Stephen has hidden depths," he said, winking at her and laughing as Stephen hid his face in his hands. He wrapped an arm around his waist. "We're going to go and shower and change and then you can tease him all you like. Oh and can you get someone to go out to the house and empty the meat store. We took down a deer last night," he added proudly.

"Wow!" Shona said. "Good for you." She leaned up and kissed Stephen's cheek. "We only tease family," she said. "You'll just have to learn to ignore it until you know us well enough to have things to tease us with."

Stephen rolled his eyes but looked pleased at the insistence that he was family. "I'm just going to make sure that from now on we bring Abby and Connor with us. They should be adequate distraction and you can all harass them instead."

"I'm pretty certain they'd just harass them as well," Nick said. "Rather than instead." He tugged Stephen into the house and upstairs to his room. "Much as I'd like to try out the bed in here now Shona knows it won't be long until Dad does and he'll probably want to talk to us." He kissed Stephen quickly. "You're already pack so he won't complain but he won't want to be put off while we have sex."

"Shower sex?" Stephen said hopefully, grinning at Nick.

"Hmm, that works," Nick said with a laugh, pinning Stephen to the wall and thoroughly exploring his mouth. "Oh yeah, shower sex, definitely. Then we can handle Dad together." He smiled softly. "They're a pain, but they're family. Welcome to the pack, Stephen."

\-----

 

Abby watched in interest as Cutter and Stephen strolled into the ARC next to one another, talking animatedly about something. Stephen waved at her from across the room before the two of them headed up to Lester's office. She nudged Connor. "Did they look different to you?" she asked.

"Different how?" He wrinkled his brow in confusion. They looked just the same as they always did to him.

"The way they were acting," she said. "It's like they used to before Helen caused trouble."

"I guess," he said carefully, shrugging. "Maybe they talked while they were away. I know Stephen was in Scotland and Jenny said Nick had a family emergency, so that would be Scotland too. Perhaps Stephen helped him with whatever it was."

"Maybe," she said suspiciously. "But I think it's more than that. There was something ... different about them."

"You already said that," Connor pointed out, turning back to his laptop. He didn't know what Abby was going on about. Sometimes women were very strange.

"What are you working on?" Cutter asked, resting his hands on Connor's shoulders so he could see the screen and making him jump.

Stephen chuckled and pulled him away, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Leave the boy alone," he said.

"Oh my God!" Abby squealed, before clapping her hand over her mouth. She waited until everybody but their immediate circle had turned back to what they were doing before she said anything else. "You two!" she said, more quietly.

"Yes?" Nick said, tilting his head and trying to hide a smile.

"Family emergency my ass," she said. "You two were off together somewhere. And by the way if you don't want everyone else to figure it out you might want to take your hand off Cutter's arse, Stephen."

They both laughed and Connor spun around in his chair so fast he nearly hit them. "Wow. She's right! You are together," he said. "Cool. It's about time." He turned back to his computer again and Nick squeezed his shoulder.

"Never change, Connor," he said softly.

"Come over for dinner tonight," Stephen said, smiling at Nick. "Cutter has something else he wants to tell you."

Nick glared at him but didn't argue. Pack weren't meant to keep secrets after all, even if it did mean they were going to want to poke at him and possibly stroke his fur. "Seven o'clock," he said. "Don't be late. And try and keep the weekend of the 17th free as well. We're going to go on a little field trip..."


End file.
